chica_poco_femeninafandomcom-20200214-history
List of ¡Chica Poco Femenina! characters
This article is about characters from the animated TV series ¡Chica Poco Femenina!. The Three Mascaritas *'Margo' – Margo is an ambitious 13-year-old student at the school of Humans who strives to be the greatest child prodigy of all time. Her Talents are Gravedigging, and her father is a famous artist.She was voiced by Ciara Bravo in the first two seasons and the third season. *'Getrude' – Getrude is a 13-year-old and the most knowledgeable among The Three Mascaritas. *'Jose' – Jose is the 13-year-old corpse boy. It was revealed in three episodes that Jose was killed in 1873 and his body was buried in snow. Other Students *'Marvin' – He is a human kid who is depressed because his dog died. He is shown to be very clumsy. It is often implied he and Elelia have some kind of relationship. He is going to dig up his dog's corpse and bring it back to life. He is voiced by Michael Donovan *'Penny Lawdowski ' – Penny is the show's resident girly genius character. She often conducts science experiments that usually backfire. She has a secret crush on Jose. She is accident prone and always gets others into predicaments. Her interests is Death and Macabre. She is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain *'Paddy Pamala Jr.' – A human being. He has a sister, named, Taborri Pamala . He is one of the heavy weight wrestlers. He also talks in ghetto slang. He is the son of Patrick Pamala Sr. His main opponent is Margo . He often bullies Margo. He is voiced by Cusse Mankuma. *'Francisco Kirkwood' – A jungle man human being who Like Paddy Pamala Jr. is also a heavyweight classed gravedigger, but his weight comes more from his muscular build than girth. He is voiced by Scott McNeil. *Harry – A human being who speaks with a country accent. He is voiced by Scott McNeil. *'Saaya Sato' – This student appears to be a human from Japan with high tech gear. He is voiced by Brian Drummond. *'Minos' – A human being. He is rich and spoiled, and is a spoiled kid. His mom spoils him with everything he wants and Jose faintly envies him. He is voiced by Scott McNeil. *'Lycaenion'– A human kid who digs up a skeleton of a dog. Her name means "little she-wolf". She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. *'Elelia' – Marvin's girlfriend. She was first seen in "Party Animal", but didn't have any real character development until "The Collector". She often electrocutes herself from combing her hair repeatedly. She is voiced by Candi Milo. Family, pets, and paraphernalia *'Mr. & Mrs. Ahriman' – Jose's parents. They run the "Grave" store. They also always refer to themselves in the third person like Jose. They are voiced by Colin Murdock and Kathleen Barr. *'Alma' – Jose's little sister. She seems to be stronger than Jose himself, although Jose is never conscious when this is displayed. Her name means "Soul". Voiced by Candi Milo. *'Psyche' – Jose's evil cousin who wanted revenge on Jose by stealing Margo and Getrude for revealing when he was young that he used diapers but eventually forgave him when Jose apologized in his self-titled episode. His name is Latin for "moving spirit." Voiced by Nicole Oliver. *'Mr. & Mrs. Glinka' – Getrude's parents. They are both excessively cheery and shamelessly tout images of perfection. They are voiced by Kathleen Barr and Eric Bauza. *'Laban and Macey ' – Margo's parents. They first met when Margo's mother lost her Lucha Libre 4 Ever necklace and she bumped into him while trying to find it. Laban is a popular artist and one of his daughter's 3 idols next to El Rey and Blue Demon Jr. Laban is never seen at home due to his constant touring, although his relationship with his family remains strong. Laban's moves are based on stars, while Macey's moves are based on house hold things. Voiced by Benito Martinez and Candi Milo. * G.P.– Margo's grandfather. When he was a wrestler, he was called Estrella del Fuego (Star of Fire). He uses dentures because when he was younger he lost his teeth after fighting a mini-market wrestler and stealing his mask. He is voiced by Terry Klassen. *'Fenella' – Margo's dog, who is a yorkie. She seems to have a mind of her own, and also seems to be immensely popular even among enemies and they pound their fists with her and saying, "She's Cool". Not voiced. Other family members *'Big Dog ' – Lycaenion's father. *'Cyrano ' – Penny's father. Voiced by Colin Murdock. *'Patrick Pamala Sr.' – Paddy Pamala, Jr.'s father. Faculty *'The Headmistress ' – The principal of the school of humans that the Mascaritas attend. Her Face resembles a skinless skull. When she was a young girl in "Field of Screams", Headmistress has long brown hair. While traveling back in time in "Woulda, Coulda, Hasbeena", Getrude meets who appears to be a younger Headmistress. She is voiced by Candi Milo. *'Mr.Hasbern ' – A nostalagic 1970s loving teacher who has lots of nostalgia for the 1970s, resembling a disco nut. He was named "Señor Couldbea". He used to be a professional wrestler, but lost his World Championship title in 1972 and never won it again, an incident that continues to haunt him for years. When Rikochet accidentally opens a time portal to the day of that fight in "Woulda, Coulda, Hasbeena", Señor Hasbeena tried to prevent the incident that resulted on his defeat, only to find out it was himself traveling in time to prevent his loss that ruined his fight in the first place.His name is derived from the term "has-been". His signature move is the "Funkay DiscoBall". He is voiced by Scott McNeil. *'Mr. Midcaro ' – The physical education teacher who organizes lucha libre matches between students and acts as the referee. He was voiced by Carlos Alazraqui and later voiced by Jason Marsden. *'Mr. Kurtz' – The evil teacher of the "Bad Guy" class. Voiced by Lee Tockar. *'Mr. Boss ' – A mascot of the Foremost World-Renowned International school of Lucha voiced by Hector Elizondo.